


A Caring Brother

by The_Father_Confessor1



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Father_Confessor1/pseuds/The_Father_Confessor1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manic asks his brother Sonic to take his virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caring Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my fanfiction profile, I am not stealing it.
> 
> Disclaimer-I own nothing but my plot.

It was a normal day in Mobotropolis, robotnic had been defeated and everything was going great for the triplets, they had a good sized house by the beach and Sonic had even been able to concur his aqua phobia, everything was great, except for one sad green hedgehog. 

Manic was laying on his bed with wet red eyes from the all the crying he had been doing, his boyfriend had just broken up with him after Manic had told him he loved him, he had said that he only dated Manic so he could have sex with him and since Manic wouldn’t let him have it when Manic told him he loved him he had enough and broke it off, leaving a broken hearted Manic to run home crying. Think of the memory made Manic burst into another fit of sobs, though unknown to him his brother walked by his door and heard him crying, Sonic was worried and opened the door to see his brother sobbing on his bed, he immediately rushed to his brothers side, “Manic, what’s wrong,” he asked with a worried tone.

Manic noticed his brother for the first time and sat up and threw himself into his brothers arms and began to cry once more,” S-Sonic E-Eric was o-only d-dating me because h-he w-wanted to t-take m-my v-virginity, h-he n-never loved me.”

Manic continued to cry into his brother’s soft fur while Sonic rubbed his back comfortingly. After a few minutes Manic slowly began to calm down until his crying was only a few sobs he then looked up at his brother and said, ”Thanks for being here with me Sonic,” Sonic pulled his brother into another hug and said, “I’ll always be here for you lil bro, if you ever need anything, just ask me and I’ll do whatever I can for you.”

Sonic got up and began to walk towards the door when Manic said, “Sonic, wait,” Sonic turned around and looked at his brother while asking, “What is it bro,” Sonic replied looking back. Manic looked at with a look that said he needed to say something but just said, “Umm, nothing, forget about it.”

Sonic walked back over to his brother and looked him in the eyes and said, “Manic, your my brother I know when something’s wrong with you, now what is it, you can tell me anything,” Manic looked down and said, “if I tell you you’ll think I’m a freak and you’ll never want to talk to me again,” Sonic moved next to his brother and put his hands on his shoulders and said, “Manic, I will never think of you as a freak, your my brother and I will always love you no matter what you say.” Manic looked up, “You promise,” Sonic looked him in the eyes and said, ”Of course.”

Manic looked back into Sonic’s deep green eyes and said in barely a whisper, “Sonic I….I want you to…to take my virginity.” Sonic looked back at his brother with disbelieving eyes and thought, ”H-he wants me to…take his virginity, but I’m his brother,” after a moment Sonic managed to say, “W-why me,” Manic looked at his older brother and said, “Because, you are one of the only people who care about me for who I am, and every single girl or guy I have dated only wanted sex, not love, and I don’t want to lose my virginity to someone like that. I want to lose my virginity to someone who actually cares about me for who I am…someone like you.” 

Sonic was shocked, but he was able to say, “But, I’m your brother.” Tears began to run down Manic’s still damp cheeks and he sobbed, “T-that’s why I d-didn’t w-want to ask you, b-because now you t-think I’m a f-freak,” as Manic finished his sentence he broke out into another fit of sobs.

Sonic looked at his brother, took a deep breath and put his hand under the jade hedgehog’s chin and lifted it up and said, “You’re not a freak Manic, and you never will be in my eyes,“ then azure lips met soft jade ones in a passionate kiss.

Manic was shocked by the kiss and fell back onto the bed pulling Sonic on top of him, when Sonic broke the kiss he looked down at the younger hedgehog and said, “Are you sure you want me to do this, “it took Manic a moment but he finally realized what his brother was asking and he blushed but nodded his head and said, “Y-yes Sonic please, take me,” Sonic gave his jade brother a soft smile and pulled him into another passionate kiss which he happily returned with equal passion. 

While the brother were making out Sonic let his tongue slip out and brush against Manic’s lower lip gaining welcome access, while Sonic let his tongue taste every bit of his brothers mouth, soon Manic moved his tongue to rub against his brother’s, sending a jolt of pleasure down both their spines. After a while the two brothers had to break for air, when they had both caught their breath Sonic gave Manic a quick kiss and began to kiss down Manic’s body starting at his cheek and moving to nibble on his ear before going lower and kissing and nibbling down his jaw line and then down his neck to where his shoulder was connected.

Soon Sonic removed Manic’s orange vest along with his and Manic’s shoes and gloves and he began to trail kisses down his bare chest and over his soft belly. Sonic then purposefully skipped over his brother’s sheath and began running his tongue on his brother’s thigh and around but purposefully not touching his sheath.

Soon Manic’s member came from his sheath and Sonic was about to engulf it in his warm mouth when Manic stopped him, Sonic looked up with a confused look on his face and Manic looked at him and said, “Sonic, I don’t want you to do this if your only doing it because you think you need to because I’m your brother, I want you to do this because you want to.” Sonic looked up at his brother and went up and kissed him, when they broke Sonic and Manic looked into each other’s eyes and Sonic said, “Manic as crazy as this may sound I think I’m falling for you, and I want to do this…for you, to make you happy, to make you feel good…and to show you how much I love you.”

Manic smiled at Sonic’s words and kissed him then said, “Then I want to give you the same pleasure,” and he moved around until he was under Sonic and the azure hedgehog’s member was above his face and his member was underneath Sonic’s face. Sonic was confused at first but then let out a loud moan of pleasure when he felt his member go inside of Manic’s mouth and the green hedgehog began to suckle on it. Soon Sonic realized why Manic moved to this position and he engulfed the jade hedgehog’s member into his mouth earning a loud moan muffled by the throbbing rod in his mouth which the vibrations caused by the moan made Sonic suck on Manic’s throbbing dick even harder.

Soon the two brothers began to bob their heads on each other’s pulsing rods and soon neither of them could take it anymore and they both let out muffled cries of pleasure while each shot their seed in long bursts into the others mouth. When they finished shooting their load the brothers moved up to each other and kissed passionately each tasting their own seed.

When they broke the kiss Sonic moved to enter Manic but he stopped him, Sonic looked up confused and Manic smiled and reached over into his night stand and pulled out a silver bottle and handed it to Sonic. Sonic looked over the silver bottle confused, until he saw the word, “lubricant,” on the front of it. Sonic then squeezed a glob of it onto three of his fingers and rubbed them together until they were sufficiently covered in lube, then he took one and pressed it into Manic’s tight entrance. Manic hissed at the feeling of having anything in there for the first time, soon Sonic began to pump his finger in and out of Manic, earning a small moan from him. After a while Sonic pushed a second digit into Manic then a third soon after making Manic hiss in pain at his brother’s scissoring motions inside of him.

Soon Sonic had stretched Manic’s tight hole enough and he took his fingers out and took the bottle of lube and squirted another glob on his rock hard dick and rubbed it around, then he put the tip of it at Manic’s entrance and looked up at him, “Are you sure?”

Manic looked back and said, “Yes, I want you inside of me.”

Sonic smiled and nodded, then with a swift thrust Sonic pushed himself inside of Manic’s tight virgin ass, making Manic let out a cry of pain. Sonic saw the tears rolling down his face and stopped giving him time to adjust to his size. When the pain was only a dull throbbing Manic looked up at the azure hedgehog above him and nodded, giving Sonic the ok to move, Sonic pulled out of his brother until only his tip was inside then thrust back inside making Manic cry out, but not in pain, in pleasure. As Sonic continued to thrust into his brother they both began to moan and groan, Manic even begging, “Oh gods Sonic, please faster, harder,” to which Sonic happily complied, he began to thrust into his brothers tight ass as fast and as hard as he could, making himself and Manic scream out in pleasure, not caring who heard.

Soon the two lovers could feel the end approaching and with one last hard thrust, Sonic screamed out, “MANIC,” and hit Manic’s prostate, making the jade hedgehog scream out in pure ecstasy as he felt his azure brothers seed shoot deep inside of him.

When Sonic finished cumming into his brother he pulled out, when he did he looked and saw that Manic had yet to cum, Sonic smiled and pulled himself up and positioned himself over his brother’s throbbing erection. Manic saw his brother move and began to ask, “Sonic, what are yo-OHH GODS, SONIC!”

Manic cried out in pleasure as Sonic sat down and took Manic’s entire length inside of him at once. Sonic winced at the pain, but shrugged it off and began to bounce up and down on his brothers throbbing cock, causing them both to scream in pleasure. After a few minutes neither of them could hold out any longer and with one final hard bounce Manic cried out in ecstasy, “SONIC,” and shot his hot seed deep inside of his brothers prostate. At the feeling of Manic’s seed coating his insides Sonic cried out in pleasure once again and shot his seed over Manic’s stomach and chest and onto his face.

After Sonic got up, pulling Manic’s member out of him in the process, he saw his seed covered Manic’s face and he smiled while saying, “let me get that for you, “and he leaned down and began to lick his own seed off of the jade hedgehog’s face.

When Manic saw Sonic lean down and lick his own seed off of his face he was hard almost instantly. After Sonic licked Manic’s face clean he felt something hot and hard push against his abdomen, he looked down and saw Manic’s throbbing dick, Sonic had cum enough for that night, but he would gladly pleasure Manic as much as he wanted, so he took the smaller hedgehog’s pulsing member in his hand and gave it a squeeze, earning a slight moan from the jade hedgehog. Soon Sonic began to pump his brothers pulsing member earning a tangle of pleasured grunts, moans, and squeaks.

As Sonic began to pump his brother’s dick faster and harder he could tell from the look on the jade hedgehogs face he was about to cum, and Sonic wanted to taste him again. Sonic quickly stopped his movements and replaced his hand with his mouth and began to bob his head and suck on Manic’s cock, hard. That was all Manic needed to send him into bliss, and he let out a cry of, “OHH, SONIC,” and released himself inside of Sonic’s eager mouth, and Sonic happily swallowed all of it, not letting a drop go to waste. 

When Manic finished cumming Sonic pulled off of his now semi hard member and lay down beside him, pulling him close Sonic said, “I love you Manikku, my loving emerald.” Manic smiled and leaned up and pulled Sonic into another kiss tasting his own seed again in the process, when they broke the kiss for air Manic nuzzled into the crook of Sonic’s neck and whispered, “I love you too Sonikku, my caring sapphire.” Sonic wrapped his arms around Manic, pulling him close before letting sleep consume them both.


End file.
